


くろのわ-Sign

by Hana_RIn



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	くろのわ-Sign

*预警在这里，是无脑pwp，建议降智观看（  
*根据叶师前两天ntr暴言写的，是pwp（强调）  
*有一点点失禁、猥亵情节，可以接受的话再往下

叶稍微有点洁癖。  
虽然他乘电车的次数不少，但工作性质特殊。不需要朝九晚五的他，很少会赶在高峰期乘车。他留起长长的刘海，穿着黑色的衣服，就是为了躲避他人的视线，降低存在感，最好在视线里停留一秒的时间都没有。他也不喜欢把手掌贴在扶手上或者墙壁上。因为他经常能看见有些人会大大咧咧抓着那些扶手，指甲里还带着黑色，或者是汗液黏在不锈钢的栏杆上十分明显，要让他直接拿手去摸电车上的扶手，他是绝对不干的。  
说他矫情也好，说他无聊也罢，叶总是坚持要隔着一层衣物扶着栏杆，每次上电车之前都会穿大一号的衣服，或者是他偶尔会买的萌袖上衣出门，用袖子盖住手心。

可以说，这是他第一次离车厢角落的墙这么近，墙体上谢天谢地没什么污渍，他的手指接触到的是增大摩擦力的花纹凹槽，他的鼻子甚至能闻到这堵米黄色的塑料墙体散发着化学品的胶臭味，刺激到自昨日晚上开始就空空如也的胃部翻腾起来。  
洁癖的事情似乎已经没有那么重要了，他也没像往常那样，去想电车上人来人往究竟有多少人的皮肤和头发蹭过这个地方。如果可以，他甚至想要撕开这块丑陋的塑料钻进墙壁里，好让自己跟身后的人隔离起来。  
活了二十年，也算是阅览过无数黄油漫画工口游戏的宅男，没想到自己真的会在高峰期的电车上遇见痴汉，还是一个专对男人下手的homo，也或者他根本不是homo，只是个单纯的享受侵犯感的变态而已。

缺乏自我保护意识的宅男一开始只是讨厌密度过高的人群，在方形车厢的小角落里站着。他把宽宽大大的黑色帽衫的兜帽扣在脑袋上，黑色大口罩挡住了半张脸，背对着人群。入耳式的耳机塞进耳朵，节奏强劲的V曲在他耳朵里叮铃咣铛爆炸，把外界的声响隔绝在外。

连着几站商业区乘客上下频繁，人流上车下车不经意间就会擦过他的后背，人群越发拥挤，挤着他越来越靠里。  
叶感觉到什么东西随着电车的晃动碰到自己的大腿，心里觉得有点不舒服，就往角落里使劲缩了缩，暗自计划着要把这条牛仔裤连同新买的水果味洗衣液丢进洗衣机，使劲的洗一次。

有个人穿着上班族一般的整洁衬衫，衬衫上有股清淡的皂角味，大概是是枯燥无味的社畜会选择的味道。叶没太在意，上班族大抵都没什么精神，又很老实。直到那个人跟他越贴越近，有只手也彻底贴上了他的大腿。他挣扎了一下，低头一看才发现这只手正属于这个穿着细条纹衬衫的上班族，宽大的兜帽此时正成了帮凶——他看不见这个人的脸。  
他和后面的变态被拥挤的人潮困在了这个小角落里，自己好歹是个男人，叶这样想着，试图从这个角落挤出去。可是列车还在运行中，塞的满满当当的车厢里，乘客们在他身后不耐烦的咂着嘴，没人让路。自己竟然被困在这个角落动弹不得，他才觉得有点不妙。

可能是从帽衫里露出的发梢稍稍有些长了，或者是指甲修的又长又好看，又或者是穿了个太大的黑色帽衫和半长靴，看起来像个裙子，色狼以为他是个女生，才会找上门来。  
叶这样猜测着，小声地讲了一句：“…我是男人。”

他喉咙里发出的是百分百男人的声音没错，可是那只手不但没停，甚至开始一路往上，摸到了他的屁股，颇有兴趣的捏了捏，然后从帽衫的下摆里伸进去，隔着里面的长袖按住了他的后腰。对方手掌传来不属于自己的温度，配合着车厢里的混合香水味和汗味，叶的喉咙里一阵发苦，差点要干呕。  
“你…”  
他刚发出一个音节想要求救，列车到站刹车，变态借着的惯性整个人贴了上来，人潮由于惯性一阵晃动，叶的脑袋差点撞在墙上。犯罪者可能拿着小刀，叶感觉有坚硬又锋利的东西抵住了他的脖子，皮肤底下的动脉正随着狂飙的心跳而加速收缩着。对方的手掌有些冷，正紧贴着叶的脖颈。  
叶不敢再出声了，他的大脑疯狂检索着，试图在这个狭小的空间里找出逃脱的办法。

“不好意思，我是男人。”  
他重申了一遍，在小幅度的挣扎中，叶把胳膊肘往后顶，顺势给了这个变态一下，可惜动作太小，实在构不成威胁。他耳朵里的耳机在混乱的拉扯中“吧嗒”一声掉在了地上。他慌张起来，在狭窄的视线范围试图四处张望，思索着会不会有人听到这声响动从而发现这里的异常。  
不过悲哀的是，在高峰期的尴尬空气中，在他兜帽遮掩之下，仅仅进入他视线的几个人，没有一个人把视线从手机屏幕上移开。

“嘶。”  
手腕上微微一痛，叶低头一看，那个人不知何时竟然捞起掉在地上的耳机线，顺势绕在了他的手腕上。耳机线又细又柔软，还没有打结，只是松松垮垮的拴住了他的两只手，另一头被身后的变态扯在手里。  
虽然是没什么威慑性的捆绑，也并不是用力量挣脱不开，可在这个狭窄到无法活动的空间里，这条普通的耳机竟然成了一个死结，绑着他的双手让他动弹不得。

这条耳机还是葛叶去便利店的时候顺手帮他买的。一旦想起这个事实，叶就浑身不舒服。好像葛叶的眼睛正在看着他，负罪感和窘迫感让他苦不堪言，可是掐在他脖子上的手却让他缺氧，在满员电车的空调口下面，应当是空气交换口的位置，他却憋的满脸通红，眼角冒出了泪花。  
原本是他用来隔离自己和外界的宽大外套，此刻成了犯人的帮凶。柔软的黑色下摆完美挡住了变态的手，耳机线的另一端被变态扯开他的裤腰，顺着后腰随手塞到了内裤里，然后腰上一松，他的皮带被解开了。

我完了。

叶被掐的两眼发花，脱力地扶着墙壁。他才意识到这是个不满足于揩油的男人，男人的动作也没有丝毫犹豫，是个可恶的常熟犯，随便用手指勾开他的内裤，把手伸了进去，抓住了他的性器摸了起来。就在昨天晚上，这里只被除了他以外的第二人碰过，是他的恋人葛叶。早晨两个人打了一会PUBG，光荣吃鸡，借着飙升的心跳和极速分泌的肾上腺素滚在一起。葛叶的手也是这样抚慰上他的那里，惹得叶猫一样眯起眼睛，在自己家里毫不掩饰喉咙里愉悦的叹息，大声呻吟着在葛叶手里交代出来，缠着恋人撒娇不停。  
现在叶丝毫不觉得有什么兴奋的感觉，他的脑子在被变态摸到性器的一瞬间就冰冻了，他恍惚间似乎开始灵魂出窍，意识漂浮在高空，无感情的看着一个模样丑陋的自己和面目可憎的贪婪匪徒。他感觉不到对方的抚摸，昨日葛叶的温度和味道好像还留在他身上，是和自己用一样水果味洗涤剂的味道，葛叶的手心柔软的覆盖着他的身体，光是想想就让他觉得快乐。他的皮肤被犯罪者用皂角的味道一寸一寸掩盖过去，变成了不属于他也不属于恋人的奇怪味道。

这已经不是我身体的一部分了。  
叶在心里这样断定。  
这已经不是我的身体了。皮肤没有感觉，味道变得陌生，没有了葛叶昨天留下来的触感，他的心脏也没有因此而跳动，静静的呆在胸腔里瑟缩着，发出难听的、金属摩擦的嘎吱声。他的额头抵在塑料墙壁上，随着列车运行身体轻微晃动着，就好像睡着了一样。  
犯罪者似乎意识到了他糟糕的状态，掐着他脖子的那只手稍微松了一点，一口新鲜空气突然从脖子里灌了进来，叶肺部开始抽筋，肌肉在肋骨下面较着劲，疼得他直哆嗦。

这个常熟犯大概也不是第一次猥亵男人，他的手指熟练地抚慰着叶的性器，从底部开始揉搓一直照顾到顶部为止，用有点粗糙的指腹磨蹭充血的性器。叶是惯常做全身脱毛的，常见不见天日的细嫩皮肤被变态的衬衫纽扣磨蹭着，又痛又痒，他不觉得舒服，只觉得腿软，腰上酸的站不住，又不愿意靠在身后的变态身上，硬是把自己砸在墙上，发出不小的声响。  
旁边有一个乘客抬起眼皮懒洋洋地扫了他一眼，又继续闭上眼睛补觉。

列车继续在铁轨上碾压过去，运行的机械声掩盖了角落里皮肤摩擦的声音，皮带扣偶尔在脚边晃动的声音，还有叶细微的、像只不安的奶猫那样急促而惊恐的鼻息。  
变态一手绕过他的腋下掐着他的脖子，另一只手伸进去作乱，把他整个人锁住了。他能感觉到自己的性器充血肿胀，皱着眉头，想要忍耐纯粹的生理反应。饶是他精神意志顽强，这种反应也抑制不住，身体的条件反射依旧是那么可怕，他甚至能感觉自己下意识的就把腰软了下来，本不应该有反应的后穴在跟恋人长久以来的经验中变的湿乎乎的，等着恋人的侵犯。  
变态揽着他的腰捞了他一把，他的屁股压到一个带着硬度的火热物什。男人干脆松开了掐着他脖子的手，扯着叶摸进了自己裤腰里，抓着叶的手开始套弄自己的性器。自己的手就隔着一个猥亵犯的裤子蹭着自己的屁股，叶当场就想昏死过去算了。偏偏那个变态玩的起劲，一边摸着叶，一边还用指尖去蹭周边敏感的皮肤，叶的指尖抠在墙上泛出青白色，憋了好大力气才把声音咽回肚子里，巨大的不甘心让他死死咬住嘴唇，几乎掉下泪来。他很清楚自己差不多要到了极限，可是又不愿意在陌生的猥亵犯手里射出来。可男人就好像知道他的感受似的，突然下了重手，在他顶端的小口用指甲不轻不重的掐了一下。

葛叶经常喜欢用这招逼他，他们俩刚恋爱的时候玩疯过几次，在他俩纪念日的时候像每对情侣那样去开房，葛叶就喜欢用这招逼着他高潮，然后再趁他缓不过劲来的敏感期，顶弄到他毫无还手之力，唾液顺着嘴角往下流。  
还有葛叶吃醋的时候，那次情事漫长又刺激，让叶每每回想起来都觉得过于疯狂了。叶哄着给葛叶做了深喉，还乖乖把葛叶的东西咽了进去，绝口不提自己往常戴套的坚持，葛叶要中出，要他主动骑乘，怎么都答应。  
后来他跪在地板上，膝盖磨的通红，是不留任何情面的后入位。后穴的嫩肉被磨到隐约肿了起来，他被醋意大发的葛叶做到神智不清，像只毫无尊严的雌兽，乖乖被咬住了后颈掐着腰往里操也没有一句喊停的话，满嘴都是“我爱你”“好舒服”的呻吟，近乎谄媚一般取悦他。到后来只会在葛叶不知疲倦的顶弄间发出一点嘶哑的哭声，含含糊糊道歉说着“对不起”。  
小腹酸胀难忍的时候，他哑着嗓子跟葛叶说想去厕所，葛叶一言不发，不仅这样抠着他的性器，还箍着他的小腹按着他顶撞，手掌用力压在他的肚子上。叶仅存的一点神志让他抱着鼓胀的小腹绷紧肌肉尖叫，他冲着葛叶认错求饶，求他放自己去厕所，可还是在外力作用下可怜巴巴的失禁了。下身的水声混着精液淌出来，让他在羞耻又快乐的高潮中流着眼泪，干脆晕了过去。  
葛叶见状，也只是扯着他去了浴室，在浴缸里用有催情效用的润滑油和飞机杯把他生生从昏迷中扯了出来，再搞到神志涣散，彻底被快感支配的叶像个玩具娃娃一样顺从地把腿张开，脑袋软绵绵的搭在浴缸边缘，任凭葛叶毫无节制地索取，葛叶抓着他的头发，要他讲“叶是葛叶的东西”，讲一声顶一下，叶一边哭，说了一整晚，说断了句就要被套上最大档的飞机杯，葛叶再用手指抠他的性器，让他尖叫呻吟，连完整的音节都发不出来了。  
他无法跟身体里这样深刻的记忆相抗衡，挣扎中抽了一口气，腿一软，男人的另一只手适时摸上了他的后穴，轻车熟路用力按在他的敏感点上面，叶在一瞬间就缴械投降，腰一酸，翻着白眼交代在男人手里。

“葛叶…”

他平日里精明的头脑一片空白，眼前有恋人赤红色的眼瞳，那双眼睛快乐的、兴奋的、悲伤的、困倦的样子他都见过，他最喜欢的还是葛叶偶尔不自觉地从眼睛里淌出来的爱意，像是葛叶喜欢抹在面包上的草莓果酱，甜蜜柔软。他张嘴，喃喃低语恋人的名字，灰蓝色的眼瞳里眼泪打了个转，掉到他的鼻尖上，砸进灰尘里。

他细小的抽泣声被列车运行的声音掩盖了。后穴的手指依旧有着别样的存在感，叶手脚使不上力气，趴在墙壁上维持着自己的最后一点尊严。早已与恋人契合无缺的身体乖顺的容纳了入侵，后穴的软肉吮着男人的手指。男人的手指尖在叶的敏感点上巧妙的打转，另一只手抱住他，从长袖底下摸进去玩他的乳首，用指尖轻轻掐住叶粉红色的乳首向外拉扯。这个男人似乎没有插进去的意思，只是想让自己帮他弄出来。叶猜是他上班族款式的衬衫限制住了他，衬衫没有那么短，一解开腰带马上就会暴露出来的。即便如此，这个男人蛇一样冰冷细长的手指和老练的猥亵也足够成为他的噩梦了。

你到底还想从我这里得到什么呢？  
叶浑身滚烫，他好像能听见自己被搅弄的后穴发出难堪的水声，胸口也被折磨着，他低垂着脑袋，倚在墙上，在其他乘客看来不过是个昏昏欲睡的年轻人。没人知道他正忍受着猥亵与折磨，被迫不忠于自己的恋人。在他身体里作乱的手指先是轻轻磨蹭着那块敏感点，又不轻不重的按在上面，前面的乳首被夹在指缝中间挤压，酸胀又酥麻的快感星星点点，蚕食他的羞耻心。  
他蜷缩着身体，列车运行时的颠簸和刹车的惯性都在把后面的手指越送越深，他的眼泪滴滴答答掉在衣服下摆或是地上，脚步虚浮，一个刹车差点跪倒在地。玩弄他乳首的动作终于停下了，男人又扶着他涨起来的性器熟练的套弄起来，叶干脆放弃了挣扎，他的性器正可怜巴巴的淌着水，被恋人开发的身体让他对后穴的反应远比套弄性器的反应更强烈，没摸几下他就哆嗦了一下，交代了出来，男人的精液也弄了他满手都是，粘粘乎乎的。

他彻底脱力了，往后一倒，男人大概也是有点手软，险些没扶住他。被挤到的乘客发出嘈杂的抱怨声。

“对不起，对不起。”

身后的男人小声跟乘客道歉。叶的身形突然晃动了一下，他不管不顾，抓着兜帽回头看，正好对上一双赤红色的眼睛，正冲他眨眼。

“…葛叶。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在干什么？”  
“…哈…”

葛叶身上的衬衫稍微有点不合身，大概是借了社筑爸爸的衬衫来穿。叶想起来葛叶昨天晚上回了趟家，跟他打电话的时候草莓布丁扣在了T恤上。虽然不是故意的，总还是让人火大。他还保持着倒在葛叶怀里的姿势，葛叶的手也还在他的衣服里，如果忽视掉之前发生的一切，这原本应当是一对甜蜜恩爱的情侣偷偷在角落亲热的故事。  
叶冷着脸把皮带扣好，葛叶的东西粘粘乎乎随便蹭在自己衣服下摆的内层。葛叶急忙把手拿出来，也把叶的东西蹭在叶的衣服里面。叶瞪了他一眼，没有说话。葛叶才注意到他满脸都是眼泪，想帮他擦一下，摸了半天却也找不到纸巾。叶把他的手打开，背对着他一句话也不肯说。

“下车了。”列车刚一刹车，叶就强硬地挤下了电车，葛叶跟在他后面跑。  
两个宅男菜鸡互啄，跑了没多远就跑不动了。葛叶抓着叶的手，拄拐似的扶着叶喘气。

“你…哈…到底为什么…生气？”  
“你到底…为什么做…哈这种事情？”

葛叶还是搞不懂为什么叶会发火。明明月末的时候，这个人主动和自己分享《快乐天》里电车痴汉play的时候还兴致勃勃的，昨天晚上跟葛叶说“我明早八点要去做电车去录音室哦”的人也是他，葛叶半夜爬起来上厕所，看见厕所洗手台上面摊着的就是那本《快乐天》，还正好是电车play那一页。万年不开窍的宅男忽然开始动脑思考，自以为开了窍，葛叶这才偷偷跑上车来喊叶，学着漫画里的样子抱他。

“我摊开那一页是因为红牛洒在上面了，在洗手台上阴干一下啊。”  
“你喝红牛对着快乐天lu——”葛叶瞪大了眼睛。  
“再怎么样你也不能做这种事情吧！这可是犯罪啊！”叶心虚地拔高了音量，质问葛叶的变态行径。  
“我不是说了是我了吗！”  
“你没说！”  
“说了，上车我就说了！”  
“烦死了！是葛叶买的耳机隔音效果太好了吧？！”  
“你吵架就吵架夸我品位好是怎么回事啊！白痴叶！ 吵个屁啊！会不会吵架！”  
“会啊！会死了！比笨蛋葛叶会一百倍！我真的送你去警察局啊！”

两个人沉默了一会，各怀心思的看了对方一眼，同时开口道。  
“你…没事吧？”葛叶有点心虚。  
“去宾馆吗？”叶歪着脑袋看着他。

“…去，去去去去去，走，走。”  
男人真是一种单纯的生物。


End file.
